The present disclosure relates to a product display unit, and more particularly, to a product display unit having a lateral or width extension configured to increase the width of the product display unit.
Various types of product display units and merchandisers are commonly used in retail environments to display different types of products. As opposed to simply positioning products on shelves, product display units are commonly used to position products on a shelf in manner which automatically advances (e.g., via gravity or a pusher) a trailing or distal product (i.e., a product that is behind a lead or proximal-most product) closer to a consumer once the lead product has been removed from the shelf. As can be appreciated, such product display units facilitate the arrangement and upkeep of products, as the trailing products do not have to be manually moved toward the front of the shelf, for instance.
Additionally, in retail environments, for example, floor space, shelf space, and space in cold vaults is limited, and retailers typically attempt to maximize the amount of products they can store/display in their retail space. Further, retailers and other users of product display units often use products display units of different sizes to fit on a variety of types and sizes of shelves and cabinets, for example. Such users of product display units must typically stock a variety of sizes of display units to ensure they have enough product display units to accommodate displaying a variety of goods.
Further, when display units are used in on shelves supported by uprights, for example, the space in between the proximal and distal uprights is not typically occupied by any product display unit and thus lacks the ability to store/display products.
Accordingly, it is often desirable for retailers to display products in as many viewable and reachable places as possible, while still allowing the products to automatically advance toward the proximal portion of the shelf. It is also desirable for retailers to be able to use product display units on a variety of sizes of shelves without the need to stock different sizes of product display units. Further, it is often desirable to use the space between proximal and distal shelf supports.